


Our Hard Work Paid Off:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rodeo/Rodeos, Romance, Slash, Success/Successes, Tent/Tents, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were checking over the rodeo, They were so proud of their accomplishments, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Greatest Show Ever Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772299
Kudos: 1





	Our Hard Work Paid Off:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were checking over the rodeo, They were so proud of their accomplishments, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Steve was checking the grounds, & he was glad that the rodeo was doing so well. The Dark-Haired Man smiled, as he saw that his horses were getting stronger day by day. The Hunky Man also knew that he couldn’t have any of this success without his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, He helped him make the business a success since day one.

He found the blond, Danny was making sure that everything was ready for the tour that fall. “Hey, Baby, How are you doing today ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, as he wrapped a arm around his waist, & hugged him close to him. The Shorter Man looked at him with a dazzling smile, & said this a response to his question.

“I am doing great, I can’t believe that our hard work paid off”, The Blond said with a smile. He took a look at the ground, & he was amazed at what they did in the last 10 years. The Blond knew that his partner had the heart for this, & that’s why it’s such a success, & had been for so long. “I think that at the rate that we are going, We don’t have to worry about surviving”, Steve agreed with him.

“Yeah, It’s because we make such a great team”, The Dark-Haired Man said with love in his voice, & a smile. They walked hand in hand, as they were going to breakfast, cause they had a show to do. “Thank you, Danno, For all that you do”, Steve said sincerely, as he kissed him softly, & sweetly. Danny smiled, & said, “Anything for you”, He kissed him back equally softly, & they went towards the tent, where breakfast was being held. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
